Idiota
by Angeles96
Summary: Naruto aun no podía creer que se iba a casar, y con un Idiota no menos. No obstante, amaba su relación, la camaradería diaria, las peleas infantiles y sin sentido. Puede que fuese un Idiota, ¿Qué Uchiha no lo era?, pero era el idiota que amaba y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. FemNaru x Shisui – OneShot - AU.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto… Yo los usos sin fines de lucro, para la creación de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Resumen: Naruto aun no podía creer que se iba a casar, y con un Idiota no menos. No obstante, amaba su relación, la camaradería diaria, las peleas infantiles y sin sentido. Puede que fuese un Idiota, ¿Qué Uchiha no lo era?, pero era el idiota que amaba y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. FemNaru x Shisui – OneShot.**

 **Advertencia: ligera, muuy ligera escena sexual.**

 **.**

 **Idiota**

 **.**

Naruto se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, no encontrando el sueño que en definitiva necesitaba, ni la voluntad de encontrarlo para el caso.

Había estado en ese estado casi catatónico por un tiempo y ella realmente no podía decir si era la emoción, la ansiedad, la incertidumbre, el nerviosismo, la sorpresa o una combinación bastarda de todas ellas.

La incredulidad era la más prominente, sin embargo. Ella incluso no podía creer su reacción estúpida a estas alturas, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían pasado horas desde lo ocurrido.

Sacó el brazo izquierdo debajo de su frazada y lo estiró hacia arriba, haciendo que el dorso de su mano estuviera en sentido a su rostro y allí, redondo, brillante, sencillo, hermoso y de plata, estaba su símbolo de compromiso.

Se iba a _casar._

Ella iba a matar a Shisui, solo por el simple hecho de hacerla sentir un desastre emocional en ese momento. Ella entendía, el amor hace ese tipo de cosas, supuso. Eso no quería decir que le gustaba sentirse como una estúpida adolecente ahora. Y no, ella no tenía ganas de chillar como Sakura cuando veía a Sasuke en su infancia y parte de la pubertad.

Absolutamente no.

A pesar de todo, dejó que una enorme sonrisa se formara lentamente en sus labios mientras seguía viendo su anillo, esta vez acercando su mano para apreciarlo mejor. Ella no había tenido el tiempo -ni la atención- para verlo anteriormente. No es que podía culparse a sí misma, después del evento tranquilo, Shisui y ella se habían concentrado en otras cosas.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos como el día en que nacieron en consecuencia.

Una pequeña risa se hizo paso entre sus labios y rodó sobre su costado, mirando al hombre dormido a su lado sintiéndose extrañamente nostálgica. Solo que se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente con ternura y una sonrisa perezosa.

Y como si hubiesen encendido un interruptor, automáticamente sintió el sonrojo de vergüenza subiendo a su rostro.

Agradecía enormemente la oscuridad en la habitación. Solo una pequeña claridad persistía debido a la luz del baño que había quedado encendida y la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Incluso si la habitación hizo un buen trabajo en ocultar su vergüenza al ser capturada en un momento tan ridículo, estaba segura de que Shisui podía sentir su bochorno si la risa que soltó era cualquier indicación.

\- ¿Te desperté? – pregunto ella finalmente, casi con timidez. Se preguntó fugazmente si así era como se sentía su amiga Hinata la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza y acercarse más a ella para dejar descansar un brazo en su cintura y su otro brazo para tomar el papel de una almohada. Ella se movió un poco para estar más cómoda, lo rodeo con su propio brazo que cayó con flacidez en diagonal por su espalda hasta que podía tocar el comienzo del glúteo de su prometido.

En esa posición podía sentir su respiración en la parte superior de su cabeza, que siempre había sido muy relajante para ella.

\- Nunca me dormí – murmuró, dejando un beso descansar en su frente. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y se apartó lo mejor que pudo para verle la cara.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada? –sintiendo un hilo de irritación, dejó escapar la pregunta con un siseo. Lo que obtuvo fue el movimiento minúsculo de los hombros y el pecho desnudo de Shisui en respuesta a la risa.

\- Era un momento tranquilo, no me sentía como hablar. – Shisui dejó otro beso en su frente y pasó a besar el pómulo al lado derecho de su cara. – Y entonces tú comenzaste a ver el anillo y a hacer caras graciosas. De todos modos es tu culpa, tú asumiste que estaba durmiendo.

Ella apretó la mandíbula

\- Eres un idiota. – Shisui se encogió de hombros no pareciendo culpable en lo absoluto. Lo que avivó su irritación otro escalón.

\- Creo que fue adorable. No es a menudo que tengo el placer de verte así – Naruto se encrespó en la sola palabra, y sintió la sonrisa de Shisui en su mejilla.

El muy bastardo sabia lo mucho que la molestaba de esa manera.

Ella había tenido suficiente con el bullying de Sasuke a una edad temprana. Debido a eso y otras muchas razones, tenía una cosa para decirle bastardo a cada Uchiha que conocía, o por lo menos, a los que se lo merecían.

Que pasaban a ser unos pocos Uchiha's que no perdería su tiempo en recordar. El mismo Sasuke, Shisui antes de ser su novio, aunque todavía se le escapaba de vez en cuando, Obito y Madara. Aunque el último siendo solo una vez, durante una cena cuando quiso pasarse de listo. ¡El viejo bastardo se lo merecía!

Fugaku y Madara no habían estado contentos con ella después de eso.

No le importaba de todos modos, el único Uchiha decente era Itachi. De hecho, había tenido un flechazo de menor importancia con él en sus años _muy_ jóvenes y antes de que Shisui entrara en la imagen unos años más tarde. La apoyaba en casi todo y parecía ser el único Uchiha con sentido común en esa familia. Era con el que se llevaba mejor de lejos y la dejó rodeada de idiotas habiéndose ido con su esposa a Inglaterra por negocios familiares cuatro años antes. Claro, Itachi no era del todo normal tampoco, siendo un Uchiha y todo, pero en comparación a toda la familia, supuso que era el más cuerdo.

Shisui diría que era favoritismo en su máxima expresión.

\- Vamos Naruto, relájate, no es la primera vez que te atrapo haciendo algo estúpido, dudo que sea la última vez también.

\- Es porque no soy adorable.- Replicó tratando de no perder la concentración cuando el pelinegro comenzó repartiendo besos de mariposa en diferentes partes de su rostro y su cuello.

Estaba listo para el tercer round de la noche, estaba segura.

\- Lo que tu digas.- Le respondió con condescendencia, solo momentos antes de besarla, y ella se dejó sabiendo que no podía negar un beso de Shisui aunque quisiera. Los labios moviéndose con intensidad y _mucha_ lentitud sobre los suyos en ese momento eran, por una parte, como la adrenalina en sus venas, y por otra, como un buen tranquilizante. Ambas al mismo tiempo.

Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono con Shisui posicionándose encima de ella y abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, las manos inquitas recorriendo con ansiedad el cuerpo del otro y respiraciones rápidas y poco profundas siendo el único sonido en la habitación. Eso, por supuesto, antes de que comenzara a sonar una melodía pegadiza proveniente de un celular en la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama, creando un poco de iluminación a su alrededor debido a la pantalla encendida.

Shisui dejó de besarla solo para gemir con molestia.

\- Demonios ¿enserio?, son como las dos de la mañana.- Se quejó y ella se echo a reír.

\- Puede ser una emergencia.- considero ella como trató de apartarlo. La palabra clave siendo "trató" puesto que Shisui decidió que era un buen momento para comportarse como un niño y retenerla en su sitio con un puchero y un abrazo de oso.- Shisui…

\- No iras a contestar, ¿O sí? – Y de nuevo comenzó repartiendo besos en su cuello. Sus vellos se pusieron de punta en la ola de placer, todavía encendida por la actividad interrumpida. Estuvo tentada a dejar su celular sonando, pero aun le quedaba un poco de sentido común… y por lo general un celular no suena pasada las dos de la mañana si no había sucedido algo importante.

A menos que fuera alguno de sus amigos borrachos. Que solían llamar a horas intempestivas de la madrugada para que los ayudara a salir de un apuro, y eso un 80% de las veces, el porcentaje restante solo para molestar y hacerla escuchar sus desvaríos borrachos. En esa categoría entraba Ino y Kiba con más regularidad que al par le gustaría admitir.

Sin embargo, su celular dejó de sonar pronto, y Shisui se veía demasiado feliz por ese hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos? – Ella quiso besarlo, solo para dejar claro ese punto, pero aun tenía una llamada perdida que devolver.

\- En ningún lado, déjame ver mi celular…- Shisui se volvió a quejar, pero de todos modos aflojo el agarre que tenía en ella. Se zafó de sus brazos, a su pesar, y rodó en la cama matrimonial para encender la lámpara en la mesilla de noche a su lado, todo ese tiempo ignorando la mano de Shisui en su trasero mientras agarraba su celular, que en dicho momento, comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Ella dio una palmada a la mano de Shisui, haciendo un ademan de espantarlo y se concentró en la pantalla de su celular. Era Kiba.

Rodando los ojos rechazo la llamada, recordando que el Inuzuka le había dicho que iría a una fiesta de reencuentro con sus viejos compañeros de la universidad, y probaría suerte en arrastrarse a Sasuke al evento, a ver si lograba embriagarlo lo suficiente para que hiciera alguna especie de espectáculo.

No creía que tuviera suerte, pero lo dejó ser porque le divertía el hecho de imaginarse cualquier situación que sin duda le causaría malestar a Sasuke de algún modo.

Con una sonrisa apagó su celular y lo dejo en su mesilla de noche. Consiente aun de la mano persistente de Shisui que ahora estaba en su cadera. Dejó la luz de la lámpara encendida y se volteo para encontrarse al Uchiha mirándola con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- Nos interrumpiste para contestar algo que podía ser importante.

\- Bueno, _podía_ ser importante. Era solo Kiba – La ceja todavía alzada subió un poco más.

\- ¿No está en una fiesta con Sasuke y Haruno?

\- Seguramente.

\- ¿Seguimos? – Ella lo miró, la lujuria aun persistía en sus ojos oscuros, y ella tenía muchas ganas de complacerlo y estaba a punto de hacer justamente eso, cuando recordó el comentario que hizo antes de que la besara.

\- por cierto, yo no hago cosas estúpidas y me avergüenzo a mi misma todo el tiempo. – le espetó ahora siendo su turno de quejarse. Shisui la miró extrañamente unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con entendimiento a lo que quiso decir.

Y entonces, él se echo a reír con fuerza mientras la jalaba para quedar de nuevo por debajo de él. Avivando su irritación.

\- ¿Segura?- ella tuvo que rodar sus ojos.

\- _Disculpa_ por no haber sido agraciada con la preciosa sangre Uchiha.

\- Bueno, eso es sin duda un alivio, no soy uno de practicar la endogamia.- Se rió de nuevo, esta vez en el empujón que le propinó, lo suficientemente fuerte para quitárselo de encima y caer a su lado.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Ya me dijiste eso. – Le respondió con humor.

\- Bueno, porque lo eres.

\- Esa es la mentira más estúpida que he escuchado de tu boca el último mes.- Estuvo a punto de recriminar su comentario engreído, cuando realmente procesó lo que había dicho.

\- ¿último mes? – Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Shisui solo pudo encogerse de hombros. De nuevo.

\- Si, dices cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo, así que…- Se detuvo cuando ella le dio un segundo empujón y se rió de nuevo en su grito de indignación.

\- ¡Shisui!

\- Te amo, cariño.

\- ¡Idiota! – Fue el turno de Shisui rodar sus ojos.

\- Se supone que tienes que decir que me amas también.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Alguien no seguirá teniendo sexo esta noche.

\- Un momento, ¿enserio?... Naruto, cariño, sabes que solo estoy bromeando, no lo tomes tan a pecho. ¡Estamos comprometidos!, se supone que ésta noche es para celebrar.

\- Absolutamente no. - Dijo con sequedad. - Te lo mereces p-

\- Espera, espera… déjame adivinar, ¿por idiota? – Ella reunió su mirada de resignación con la suya propia que esperaba fuera sin emociones… Eso hasta que no pudo evitar romper su cara de póker en una sonrisa maliciosa que había heredado de su madre.

\- Exacto. Buen chico, y eso serán tres días más sin sexo.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama sin importarle su estado de desnudez, los ojos incrédulos de Shisui siguiéndola mientras se levantaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Oh vamos, no es la gran cosa. Hemos estado más tiempo que eso sin compartir una cama.

\- ¡Pero no dije nada!

\- Por listillo. – Agarró la camisa de Shisui que estaba en el suelo y se la colocó lentamente, sabiendo que provocaría alguna reacción en el Uchiha. Una vez abotonado todos los botones, sacó su cabello rubio debajo de la camisa dejando que cayera desordenado por su espalda y fue directo a la puerta para salir de la habitación, teniendo un especial cuidado en pronunciar un poco más el balanceo normal de sus caderas al caminar. - Voy por helado a la cocina.

\- ¡Naruto! – Lloriqueó.

\- Te amo, cariño.- dijo con burla, devolviendo sus palabras anteriores y sin detenerse ante las protestas de Shisui.

Ah, amaba su relación.

 **.**

 **Notas:**

 **Tenía siglos sin escribir absolutamente nada, solo limitándome a leer, así que no sé cómo quedó este intento de One-Shot, pero quise mezclar mis gustos con uno de mis OTP imposibles… Yo soy amante al FemNaruto, y ponerla con Shisui me emociona.**

 **Es una pena que no existan tantos fics ShisuixNaruto en español, y la mayoría de los otros pocos están en ingles, siendo un pequeño porcentaje de este Yaoi, aunque aun así me encantan…**

 **Pero me divertí mucho haciendo esta pieza, realmente fue hace mucho tiempo que deje de publicar en mi otra cuenta, como en el 2014 más o menos y como que había olvidado la satisfacción que se siente escribir y terminar algo como esto.**

 **Yo realmente espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar serán súper bienvenidos.**

 **Recuerden, con un review hacen a una autora feliz XD.**

 **Angeles96**


End file.
